Broken Angels
by CityofDivergentTributeDemi-God
Summary: Jace and his siblings move to New York where he meets the beautiful, intriguing Clary Morgenstern. Characters are OOC please check the story out it's better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Jace's POV

I was standing in my new room un-packing. Which for me only took 30 minutes. I folded my clothes put them in the dresser, fixed my bed, I hung up the only picture I had which was of Izzy, Alec, Max and I, and I put my birth father's box on the night table beside my bed. Once I was finished I look around my room which looked the same as my last one: bare. We had just moved to New York from Idris. So tomorrow was our first day at our new school Shadowhunter Academy, the school for the talented. I got in for music, fighting and football, Iz got in for fashion design and cheerleading, and music, and Alec got in for archery, football, and music.

I came out of my musings and decided to take a shower then walk around New York. Before we moved we came to New York all the time, so this was like our second home. So when we got accepted into the ShadowHunter Academy and Mom said we had to move none of us really minded.

I got in the shower and put on a white v-neck, black skinny jeans, my leather jacket, and a pair of Doc Martins. I looked in the mirror and smirked as I took in my appearance perfect gold hair, eyes that looked like liquid gold, and the body of a Greek god. Seriously I had the kind of face that could swoon a blind girl.

I walked out of the door heading toward the coffee shop a couple a few streets away, Java Jones. I walked into the small shop and ordered a black coffee with two sugars then I headed to the back and sat down on a green velvet couch listening to the guy named Eric on the stage reciting poetry about his loins. He sounded like he threw up a dictionary. I toned out the guy on stage a looked around the shop when I saw a flash of red come in through the door. The girl had red hair that looked like flames hidden under a plain black baseball hat with the letters JC on the back, a tight blue long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, green converse, and a black leather string around her neck one connected to a thick silver ring with a M in the middle and two stars on the side. Her figure was slender and perfect, I couldn't make out the details of her face because of the hat, but I could see her ivory skin that stood out against her hair. I heard her angelic voice talking to the man at the counter as she ordered a black coffee. She didn't take her hat off as she sat down and pulled out a sketch pad and started drawing.

I wanted to walk up and talk to her, but something about her made me nervous which was surprising I'm never nervous about talking to girls, why should I be I'm stunningly attractive, but something about her made me think she wanted to be left alone. So I just sat there and watched hoping she would take off her hat so I could see her face, her eyes. She didn't.

After a while she got up and left and I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, I probably would never see her again. After the mysterious redhead left I decided it was time to head home.

I walked inside our house that was looked sort of like a huge Victorian style church. When I came in Max was laying on the coffee table sleeping. I chuckled that kid could sleep anywhere, he was like a cat.

I walked into the kitchen, and saw Maryse cooking and Alec cutting vegetables and nearly groaned. The tension in the room cut like a knife, ever since Alec came out about being gay things haven't been good between him and Mom and Dad.

"Hey." I said, breaking the heavy silence in the air.

"Where have you been?" Mom asked, accusingly glaring at me.

"I went to Java Jones." I said, innocently.

"Without telling anyone?" I swear if looks could kill I would have been dead right then.

"No I told my magical unicorn, Bob. I'm surprised he didn't tell you h-" I went on sarcastically before she cut me off.

"Enough, you're not in trouble just tell someone next time." She said, firmly and I nodded.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked, casually.

"Spaghetti, and after dinner Max, your father, and I are heading to the airport we have another business trip."

I thought I heard Alec mutter something like "Figures" from the oven. He wasn't wrong they were usually gone for weeks or even months at a time. They usually left us home alone and took Max with them since he was only 9. It sucked, but we dealt with it.

AFTER DINNER

Mom, Dad, and Max just left for the airport when I realized I hadn't seen my annoying sister, in fact she didn't even come down for dinner.

"Hey, Alec where's our annoying sister at?" I asked, Alec rolled his eyes.

"She's been upstairs for 5 hours trying to find the perfect first day of school outfit so she can impress hot guys." Alec said, in a mocking voice.

"Well I hope she doesn't impress too many guys, because then you two are going to be fighting over them." I said, laughing as he blushed.

"Shut up." He grumbled, as his face flushed a bright red. I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, I'm going to got to sleep. I seriously don't want to be late for the first day of school." Alec said, heading towards the stairs.

"Me too." I said, following behind him.

As I laid in my bed I couldn't help but think about the red head from the coffee shop. I just couldn't get her out of my head. Even though I didn't see her face I knew she was beautiful. I drifted off to sleep thinking about her.

**I DO NOT OWN TMI!**

**So hey this is my first story, and sure it's probably gonna be cliche and suckish but hey deal with it! If you don't like it don't read it! **

**Well anyway so this is about THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS by the amazing CASSANDRA CLARE! I will probably mention other characters from other major fandoms so yeah... **

**Well anyway I hope you like the first chapter, but hey if you don't then whatever.**

**BY THE WAY CHARACTERS ARE OOC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jace's POV **

I woke up from a dream of a girl with green eyes to the sound of my alarm clock blasting 30 Seconds to Mars, my favorite band. I groaned softly into my pillow. My alarm clock meant one thing, school. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen it smelt strongly of burnt pancakes, I barely refrained from rolling my eyes when I saw Alec lecturing Izzy about not going near the oven, microwave, toaster, blender, and even the sink.

"Trying to burn the house down again Iz?" I asked, mockingly as she glared at me.

"Shut up, Jace." She grumbled under her breath. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Quiet, both of you. Eat some breakfast and get ready for school. You have one hour." Alec said.

"Yes, mom." I said, grinning. Alec was pretty much the main authority figure in our lives. Mom and Dad were never around so Alec was basically our parent. He went grocery shopping, made dinner, and picked us up from bars if we ever drank too much which happened more often than not. We both would probably be dead without him.

I finished my breakfast first then rushed to the bathroom, so we wouldn't be late. I took a shower and brushed my teeth before walking back to my room. I threw on a white v-neck, black skinny jeans, and a leather jacket.

I waked down stairs again and saw Alec in his usual jeans and his 'nice' sweater, which means the one with only a few holes in it.

Izzy came down wearing a tight low-cut tank top and a really short skirt one that barely covered her ass with her signature 7-inch heels. I'm sure me and Alec looked like fish standing there gaping at her. Finally I managed to regain my voice.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I asked.

"Clothes." Izzy said, innocently.

"Those are not clothes that skirt would be short on a 6 year old." Alec, said furiously. "Go upstairs and put on something that actually covers your underwear."

Izzy groaned dramatically and stalked upstairs, her heels clicking on the floor.

We were sitting in the car going to school Alec was driving, I was sitting in the passenger side, and Izzy was in the back now wearing a pair of skinny jeans with the same tank top. We pulled up to a large building with a sign that read 'ShadowHunter Academy for the talented.' Alec pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car.

We walked into the building heading toward the office. On the inside the school looked like a typical cliché high school. We went into the office and was greeted with a friendly looking lady and told her our names.

"Okay so I'm Jia Penhallow the headmistress, and my daughter Aline will show you around." As she said that a slightly Asian looking girl came out of the one of the rooms in the office and smiled.

"Okay I'm Aline Penhallow." She said smiling as she walked them through the halls. She had shown them the library, gym, cafeteria, and was taking them to the music room where they had their first block.

Everyone stared at us as we walked though the hallway which wasn't surprising. Our group was hard not to notice. Aline had stopped talking suddenly when everyone started to get quiet and separated to create a small path. Jace looked to see who they were moving when he saw four figures walking down the hall. One looked nerdy with brown hair brown eyes and wearing a COD shirt. The other looked well...shiny with his tight black pants, blue shirt, glittery eyeliner, and his black hair spiked up with hot pink highlights and even more glitter. Then he looked over and saw a familiar flash of red. It was the girl from the coffee shop. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a black button up shirt, combat boots, and the same necklace. She was beautiful just like he knew she would be. Her fire red hair was cascading like lava down her back, flawless ivory skin, and shocking emerald green eyes that looked liked they was closed off, hiding something. And she seemed to be having a heated argument with a someone who appeared to be a business lady of some sort while the glittery guy and the geek followed close behind staring warily at the redhead. Eventually the redhead slipped some money into the woman's hand and stormed off her friends following close behind.

After they was out of the hall everyone went back to normal, and the hall was filled with noise again.

I looked over at Aline and saw her glancing worriedly in the direction that the group went.

"Who are they?" Izzy asked pulling Aline out of her thoughts. She smiled slightly before saying, "Well the nerdy looking ones name is Simon, but don't let his appearance fool you he's a tough one. But he's really nice too and he can make you laugh. The one that looked like he walked into a rainbow that's Magnus Bane he's a party animal. The redhead well...that's Clarissa Morgenstern she goes by Clary though she's a...feisty one."

"What does that mean?" I asked, intrigued by the small redhead. Aline looked hesitant but went on. "Well she's just someone you don't mess with. Actually you shouldn't mess with any of them, but especially not Clary. She's fierce, there are all kinds of rumors about her some true, some not. She got into the school for music, art, and fighting." All of them looked surprised Jace had never imagined she would have got into the school for fighting. She looked so delicate.

"There's a lot of guys who try to ask her out too, but no luck. Pretty much every guy that goes here except for a few have tried to get into her pants."

"So what did Simon and Magnus get into the school for?" Alec piped in.

"Well Magnus got in for fashion design and music and Simon got in for music." Aline said.

"Are you friends with them?" Izzy said, curiously.

"Kind of. I used to be the school slut. I slept with the whole football team basically, then I came out of the closet. I got made fun of a lot. Clary and Magnus put an end to it, and Magnus helped me with the whole being gay thing." Aline said, smiling.

"So Magnus is gay?" Alec said, surprising us. I smirked a little, looks like Alec has a crush.

"He's a freewheeling bisexual as he always says." Aline said, laughing. "Who was the lady Clary was arguing with?" I asked, remembering the business lady.

"I'm not sure," Aline said, "and if I was you I wouldn't ask Clary if you see her either." I was about to respond, but Aline said, "Come on let's get you three to class."

Izzy, Alec, and I all had music together. When we reached the music room we all told Aline goodbye before walking in.

Only three people were in there a very sparkly Asian guy, a nerdy one guy with glasses, and a very beautiful, intriguing redhead all sitting in the back of the room.

This should be interesting

**So this is the second chapter! How'd you like it? **

**Sorry for any mistakes! I hope y'all like the story no matter how cliche the next chapter will be their first interaction! **

**Also I'm going to try to update every week at least once!**

Bye!:)


	3. Author's Note! Please read!

**Author's Note: Important!**

**I know I said I would update at least once a week and that I haven't done that, and I am sooooo sorry!**

**Last week I was locked out of my phone and my Uncle's cancer came back and I didn't have the will or time to go get it unlock. I did finally get it reset a few days ago and it deleted all my chapter that I had prewritten!**

**I promise that I will try my hardest to have a chapter up before the end of this week. I am working on a chapter right now, but I don't know when it will be ready.**

**I am really sorry about the delay.**

**Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Clary's POV**

"She is such an asshat!" I said, my face flushed with anger.

"What do you expect, Biscut? She's a social worker the majority of them are." Magnus said, from beside me.

"Plus you know if you stop paying her she's going to tell the court we've been living without an adult for over 3 years." Simon said.

"I know, but when we came up with the agreement she said two grand and then we would be covered as long as she knew where we lived so she could make sure we stayed out of trouble! Know she comes like every month asking for a hundred dollars!" I exclaimed, exasperated. Magnus and I knew how social workers were we both spent several years in foster care. Simon never was in foster care, but he is supposed to be. We all are, but once we bribed my social worker she helped us buy a loft under her name that Magnus, Simon, and I payed for together. We've been living there a few years now.

Simon was about to say something else, but stopped when three figures came into the room. The first was a beautiful girl with silky, black hair that reached her lower back and a porcelain complexion. The second person looked exactly like the girl except where her eyes were a charcoal color his were all blue flame. He looked like Magnus's kind of guy. The last person walked in. He was tall with gold hair that curled at his neck, honey gold eyes, and golden skin to match. He was what most people thought angels looked like. I could tell he eas a player.

The girl walked toward us with the two guys following closely behind, and stopped in front of us.

"Hey my name is Isabelle Lightwood, but you can call me Izzy. Is it okay if we sit with you?" She asked, looking at us like she knew we would say yes. Magnus was the first to respond, "Fine, but only because of the hot one." he said, and Simon and I laughed. "Thanks." said, Izzy and the golden boy at the same time.

"While you are both fairly attractive I was talking about blue eyes over there." He said, looking pointedly in the guy's direction causing the boy to blush profusley. As they all sat down in the chairs that were randomly placed in front of us Izzy spoke again, "This is my brother Alec." She said pointing to the blue-eyed boy. "And this is-" She began again, but was cut off by, "Jace Lightwood every man's nightmare and every woman's dream." He said, throwing a wink in my direction. I rolled my eyes in responce.

"Well this is-" Magnus started, but was cut off by the boy, Jace, saying, "We know who you are." Magnus and Simon raised a single eyebrow, but seeing as I didn't posess that skill I settled for raising both of mine.

"Aline told us who you were." Alec said, hurridley trying not to make it seem like they were stalking us, I'm guessing. I smiled a little at the mention of Aline, and Simon and Magnus did the same. I hadn't really liked her at the beginning, but once she came out of the closet and stopped acting like a giaganitc slut-bucket she turned out to be a pretty cool person plus she didn't spread rumors about Magnus, Simon, and I.

"So what did Aline tell you about us?" Simon asked, speaking for the first time since the Lightworms or whatever came in the room. I noticed though as he asked the question he only looked at Izzy. Hmm...interesting.

"She said that Simon was really nice and funny, she said Magnus was a party animal, and that Clary shouldn't be messed with." Alec said, speaking a little bit to fast.

"That's not bad advice I recommend you listen to her." Simon said, glancing over at me with a knowing grin.

"She also said there were alot of rumors about you some true and some not. What are the rumors?" Izzy asked, looking genuinely curious. I groaned internally know that Magnus and Simon would just love this question.

"There's the one about you being a spy sent here from a foreign country to destroy us." Simon said, with an amused chuckle.

"Remember the one about you being a crazy person that broke out of a mental institution?" Magnus asked, humor evident in his yellow-green eyes and I nodded.

"Oh and there was the one about you breaking that guy's leg." Magnus said. "I thought that was one of the things that was true." Simon said, looking thoughtful.

"No I didn't break his leg I think it was his arm, or was that someone else...?" I drifted off thoughtfully.

"No it was his wrist." Simon said, finally remembering and Magnus and I nodded in agreement.

"Wait, you broke someone's arm?" Izzy asked, her voice drenched in shock.

"No I broke someone's wrist." I said correcting her. "Why?" Alec asked, in an equally surprised voice. I noticed then that Jace hadn't spoke since he came in. He was probably surprised I rolled my eyes at him, I thought airily.

"He was in her gym class and they was supposed to fight, but he refused to fight her cause he didn't want to hit a girl. Later that week Clary saw him at the gym we go to and asked him to fight her again when he said no she broke his wrist, and a week later he changed schools. Poor guy." Simon said, with a small laugh.

"You screw me, I screw you back. I'm a lady like that." I said, with a grin but I was completly serious.

At that moment people started pouring in class right before the late bell rang. I rolled my eyes as Kaelie the school's resident slut walked toward us staring only at Jace.

"Hey, you're the new kid right?" Kaelie asked, adressing only Jace. Alec and Izzy was openly staring at her with disgust while Jace just seemed to be checking her out. He smirked at her and nodded.

"Well if you want to hang-" She started again, but was cut off by Magnus saying, "Kaelie you do know Halloween is two months away, so why are you dressed like a street-walker?" Magnus asked, feigning concern as he looked at her mini-skirt and crop 's face turned red and Simon and I laughed. She swung her head around and glared at us before turning around and stomping off.

"Your welcome." Magnus said, adressing Jace. Jace just looked at him confused and asked, "For what?".

I decided I would answer for Magnus. "Being the player you are you would of told her you did want to hang out, and then you would go to some crappy movie or go to a club. When you go bored you would go to your house and have crappy sex while your brother and sister listened to music so they wouldn't have to listen Kaelie scream like a banshee. After that you would tell her to go home, and that you would call her but you never would and she wouldn't get the message. She would try to keep getting you to sleep with her again and would continue to bother you till you graduated and maybe even after that." I said.

Alec and Izzy looked surprised while Magnus and Simon was making sure I didn't leave anything out.

Jace looked like he was about to respond when the teacher came in the room silencing everyone's conversations.

**So I finally finished! Sorry for the wait, and any mistakes. I hope you like the chapter, but if you don't thats okay.**

**Okay, so R&R! Don't be to harsh!**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jace's Pov

I was trying very hard to concentrate on the teacher talking, but no matter how hard I tried my mind seemed to keep drifting off to think of something-someone-else.

Clarissa Morgenstern.

No matter how hard I tried to get her out of my head I couldn't. It was like trying to get rid of your siblings, but they would never leave. I don't know what the big deal was its not like she was anything special.

It was just that she was so intriguing. She was sarcastic, short-tempered, closed off, funny, short, sexy, and beautiful. It was pissing me off how much I noticed. I really need a distraction. It's just that she was so diffrent from other girls I had met. She was more real.

I was pulled out of my musing when the person who was invading my thoughts walked up to the front of the room and sat at the piano. She began to sing softly.

_All around me are familiar faces_  
><em>Worn out places, worn out faces<em>  
><em>Bright and early for their daily races<em>  
><em>Going nowhere, going nowhere<em>  
><em>And their tears are filling up their glasses<em>  
><em>No expression, no expression<em>  
><em>Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow<em>  
><em>No tomorrow, no tomorrow<em>

_And I find it kind of funny_  
><em>I find it kind of sad<em>  
><em>The dreams in which I'm dying<em>  
><em>Are the best I've ever had<em>  
><em>I find it hard to tell you<em>  
><em>'Cause I find it hard to take<em>  
><em>When people run in circles<em>  
><em>It's a very, very<em>  
><em>Mad world, mad world<em>  
><em>Mad world, mad world<em>

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_  
><em>Happy birthday, happy birthday<em>  
><em>Made to feel the way that every child should<em>  
><em>Sit and listen, sit and listen<em>  
><em>Went to school and I was very nervous<em>  
><em>No one knew me, no one knew me<em>  
><em>Hello, teacher, tell me what's my lesson<em>  
><em>Look right through me, look right through me<em>

_And I find it kind of funny_  
><em>I find it kind of sad<em>  
><em>The dreams in which I'm dying<em>  
><em>Are the best I've ever had<em>  
><em>I find it hard to tell you<em>  
><em>'Cause I find it hard to take<em>  
><em>When people run in circles<em>  
><em>It's a very, very<em>  
><em>Mad world, mad world<em>  
><em>Mad world, mad world<em>

_And I find it kind of funny_  
><em>I find it kind of sad<em>  
><em>The dreams in which I'm dying<em>  
><em>Are the best I've ever had<em>  
><em>I find it hard to tell you<em>  
><em>'Cause I find it hard to take<em>  
><em>When people run in circles<em>  
><em>It's a very, very<em>  
><em>Mad world, mad world<em>  
><em>Mad world, mad world<em>

_And I find it kind of funny_  
><em>I find it kind of sad<em>  
><em>The dreams in which I'm dying<em>  
><em>Are the best I've ever had<em>  
><em>I find it hard to tell you<em>  
><em>'Cause I find it hard to take<em>  
><em>When people run in circles<em>  
><em>It's a very, very<em>  
><em>Mad world, mad world<em>  
><em>Enlarging your world<em>  
><em>Mad world, mad world<em>

I sat staring in awe at the piano as she stood up and resumed her seat that was directly behind me. She was an amazing singer. She sung the song with so much emotion and feeling. I'm pretty sure that's the first time I saw her show any emotion since I have met her.

After Clary finished singing Magnus got up, and began to sing 'Born this Way' by Lady Gaga and Simon went after him playing the acoustic gautiar. After that everyone else was just a blur. I was glad I didn't have to perform until tommorrow, because I would not have been able to keep my mind focused long enough.

I was pulled out of my thoughts for the second time today, but this time by the bell screaming at me to go to my next class. I looked at my schedule to see what my next class was. It was 'Gym' which meant fighting, my trainer was a guy named Tobias Eaton.

I walked into the gym and looked around. It was what you would imagine a gym would look like. It had tredmills, weight sets, and mats scattered across the room and two changing rooms on either side of the gym. I looked around when I spotted Clary sitting on the bleachers trying to hide her annoyance as a boy with black hair talked to her. I walked up and sat down next to her, and she looked over at me relived.

She turned back towards the black haired, boy who was apparently trying to ask her out and said, "Sebastian, I already told you I will not go out with you. Ever. I have plans, anyway." He looked at her with a question in his eyes. "What plans?" He asked, finally.

"I am going on a double date with Jace, and Simon is going to go with Jace's sister. Aren't we Jace?" She asked, turning toward me giving me a looked that said if I didn't play along she would break _my _wrist. I smirked at her and nodded toward the boy saying, "Yes we are. We're going to a diner in Manhattan." He looked between the two of us trying to decided whether to believe us or not, and decided he did believe us when Clary started to glare at him.

Once he left I decided to ask, "Who was that?" She laughed, humorlessly. "That was the infamous Sebastion Verlac. He's like the biggest player in the school. He decided that it was his turn to try to ask me out. It's not like being asked out by assholes is anything new to me, but he's persistent and he won't give up. I think I hurt his ego when I turned him down in front of the cafeteria last week." She said, laughing again this time more real.

"Do you ever go on a date with any of the guys that ask you?" I asked, genuinley curious. She turned towards me and shook her head. "No, the only reason they ask me is because they want a challenge. None of them like me, they just want to be able to say they was the first one to get into Clarissa Morgenstern's pants. Which I will never let happen. I'm a girl not some toy for their entertainment." She said.

I looked at her. "I'm sure there has been _at least _a few guys who actually want to have a relationship with you." I said, and I meant it to. I noticed the shock and slight embarassment cross her face before she could cover it up. She just shook her head at me, and looked ahead as the coaches came in.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI OR THE SONG 'MAD WORLD' BY MICHAEL ANDREWS.**

**THIS IS JUST A SMALL CHAPTER, AND I WILL BE POSTING ANOTHER EITHER TODAY OR TOMORROW.**

**RATE&REVIEW**

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

**BYE!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jace's POV**

"Okay, so for today we are going to just practice and work on all of your weak spots for today. Tomorrow we are going to have our first matches. Your oponents will be listed on the board. Let's get started." The coach, Tobias, said. The boys went to one changing room and Clary went to the other room.

Clary and I met up in the middle of the gym after we changed, and she had her fiery hair a side-ways braid with tight, black yoga pants and a red tank top over a sports bra while I was just wearing some black sweat pants with no shirt.

We started to walk towards the warm-up mats, and we began to stretch. "You haven't started fighting yet?" I asked.

"No, since school only started two weeks ago we've just spent this time getting ready to fight. Four has been seeing who would be good fighting partners." Clary said, touching her toes. "Four?" I asked, with a confushion written on my face.

"The coach, Tobias, that's his nickname. I don't know why and when other people ask him he doesn't say anything." Clary said. I decided to just let her leave at that and change the subject. "So, why are you the only girl in this class?" I asked, looking over at her as she did a backbend, and flipped back over. _She would be a great cheerleader_, I noted.

"Well they have three diffrent fighting classes. The first is the girl's class for girls who don't want to fight against guys, Tris Prior, Tobias's girlfriend, she teaches that class. The second is the girls and boys class for the guys and girls who don't care who they fight, both Four and Tris teach that class. Then there's this class. I was in the girl and boy class, but we got a new student who wanted to be in that class, and since the all girl's class was full I volunteered to move to this class because no one else would." Clary said, and I nodded.

After we finished up stretching we headed to the punching bags that were lined up on the other side of the gym.

Clary strapped on her gloves that she had been holding and I did the same. She was about to start hitting the bag before she walked towards the stereo and turned on music.

When she came back I decided to try to make conversation. "So what kind of music do you like?" I asked, thinking of her song choice from earlier.

"I like pretty much all kinds of music." She said, as she continually hit the bag with surprising force for a girl her size.

I nodded and asked, "So what's your favorite band?"

"I like Paramore, The Cab, The Script, Nickleback, and 30 Seconds to Mars." She said, naming pretty much all of my favorite bands.

"What about you?" She asked, looking over at me still hitting the bag.

"Umm...I think the same as yours except The Cab, I've never heard of them." I said, not looking over at her and just punching the bag. She stopped hitting the bag and looked over at me with pure shock on her face. "You have never heard of The Cab?!" She asked, looking as if I had told her I was a panda wearing high-heels. "Nope." I said. "If you, your brother, and sister contiue to hang out with us I promise you that you will." Clary said, before she turned around realizing she had let her guard down.

"I think we will." I said, looking at her with a smile. She just nodded, and turned the music up louder then went back to hitting the bag harder than she had before.

**TIME SKIP (CLARY AND JACE GOING TO LUNCH)**

**Jace's POV**

Clary and I were both back in our regular clothes walking to the lunch room. After we left the gym Clary stopped talking, and seemed to be lost in thought. She seemed to snap out of it as we approached the cafeteria, and led us to the table where everyone was seated. She took her seat in the middle of Magnus and Simon, and I sat across from her between Izzy and Alec.

"Did you have fun in 'Gym', Biscut?" Magnus asked, smirking at Clary. Clary nodded and said, "Yeah, tomorrow we finally get to start fighting. The only problem is Sebastian still won't leave me alone and I can't do anything about it, because they'll suspend me but I took care of that. Well at least for now."

"What did you do?" Simon asked, glancing over at Clary with weary expression. "I told him I was going on a double date with Jace and you was going to come and bring Izzy." Clary said, casually as Simon and Izzy tried to hide their embarrassment.

"You aren't really going on a date with him are you?" Magnus asked, looking at Clary with a question in his yellow-green eyes. "Of course I'm not." Clary said, giving Magnus a look that said, "Are you crazy?".

"She'd be lucky to go on a date with me." I said, trying to cover up the blow to my ego as well as I could. Clary turned to me and rolled her pretty green eyes before standing up. "I have to go finish an art project, so I'll see you later." She said, adressing Magnus and Simon.

Once she had walked far enough away from the table I decided I would ask the question that had been on my mind, since she rolled her eyes at me this morning.

"Is it just me, or does she acts like she hates me?" I asked, looking at Magnus and Simon.

"She doesn't hate you. She acts like that with pretty much everyone. In fact, you should be count yourself lucky that she even talked to you." Simon said, letting the words flow from his mouth without meaning to. He looked regretful after he said it, and sent an apologetic look towards Magnus, who was glaring at him.

"Why? Doesn't she have any friends besides you guys?" Izzy asked, looking at the two with unhidden curiousity in her dark eyes.

"Look, Clary is not the same person she used to be. She changed along time ago. She still is mostly the same person with Simon and I, but she won't be with you guys. If you ever tell her I told you this I will make your lives a living hell. Do not ask her about her past. Do not ask her about herself. Do not ask her about her personal life. And you," Magnus said, turning to look at only me, "do not mess with her, or I will break into your house, throw glitter on all your clothes, and dye your hair pink."

Izzy, Alec, and I all looked shocked at the intensity of his voice, and nodded. I tried not to look affected at what Magnus said, but I was. I knew I slept with a lot of girls, but the best way to not get your heart broken is to act like you don't have one at all.

I decided now would be a great time for that distraction as i saw the girl from this morning walking towards me with a flirtatious smile.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI(SADLY) THAT RIGHT BELONGS TO THE AMAZING CASSANDRA CLARE!**

**TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS! YAY!**

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

**R&R**

**BYE!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jace's POV**

I walked towards my Math class cursing under my breath. It was my first day at the new school and I had already skipped a class. I walked into my class and looked around. Some of the girls pointed to seats beside them, but when I looked in the back I saw Clary sitting by herself drawing. I walked back towards her and sat in the seat next to her much to the other girls' dismay.

Clary looked up after a few minutes then looked back down saying, "Your sister was looking for you last class, and she told me to tell you to text her when you showed up to class. By the way you and I have every class together which brings me to ask why did you sign up for 'Art'?"

"I needed a art credit and it was either that or 'Culinary Arts' ,and I do not cook." I said, thanking the Lord I skipped 'Art' instead of an actual class you had to do work in.

"So, where were you last period?" Clary asked, looking up with a knowing glance.

"I had to help a teacher with something..." I said, not being able to come up with something better on the spot.

"Bull shit, Magnus saw you go into the janitor's office with Kaelie. Oh, and he told Izzy and she was not very happy." Clary said, laughing a beautiful laugh.

"Shit." I said, under my breath.

"That girl is never going to leave you alone now." Clary said, not laughing anymore, but I could still see the amusement in her eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders in response not saying anything. Clary and I went on like that for a few seconds before she looked up asking, "So, was she any good?" She said, referring to Kaelie.

I looked at her in surprise. "You really want to know?" I said, confused.

"Yep, Magnus and I can't find another reason you guys might like her, so Magnus has decided she must amazing in bed. Or in your case the closet." Clary said, looking at me and I laughed.

"So, was she good?" Clary asked, again. "Not enough to deal with the wrath of an angry Izzy." I said, with a resigned sigh thinking about the past lectures Izzy had given me after I had meaningless sex with girls.

Clary just shook her head in amusement, and went back to her work as the teacher, , came in.

As the teacher droned on about the importance of quadratic equations I took the time to think about things, and by things I mean Clary. It was hard not to think about Clary one reason was, because she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and the other was that she had the strangest moods. One second she would be icy and closed off and then the next she would be talkative and carefree then she would go back to being closed off before you even had time to blink. Hmm...maybe she was bipolar. Probably not, but it would be a fair assumption.

I thought back to lunch and what Magnus said. The words, "Do not ask about her past..." rang in my ears like bells. What happened in her past? What did he mean when he said she changed? What caused Clary to become so closed off?

All these questions swam around my head until I couldn't think straight. I looked up from my desk and saw Clary standing there with a blank expression. I smirked at her and asked, "Have you been standing their admiring my hotness?" Clary rolled her eyes and replied back in a sarcastic tone, "No, I am admiring the fact that the bell rang three minutes ago and you still haven't noticed." She said, gesturing to the almost empty room.

"Why did you wait for me?" I asked, standing up and throwing my bag over my shoulder and following Clary out of the room. "Alec asked me to show you to your classes, and to break your arm if you caused any trouble." Clary said, lifting her arms in a shrug. "So, my siblings have assigned you to be my keeper?" I asked, in a sarcastic tone and Clary nodded looking back at me with a smirk that challenged even mine.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, noticing that I couldn't find my map or my schedule.

"We are going to 'English', our last class, and then I am going to show you how to get to the football field and the locker rooms." Clary said, and I nodded.

We came into our English class and I noticed we were the last ones in, and that everyone seemed to be staring at us. A lot of girls were either staring at me or glaring jealously at Clary, and the guys seemed to be checking Clary out. Clary glared at them as she sat down, and they all quickly looked away and began to whisper instead.

"That's the hot new guy." Some girls whispered, while the guys decided to talk about Clary saying, "I heard this morning from Verlac that the new guy finally got Clary to go on a date." They said, with shock and jealousy. I couldn't help but laugh quietly as I listened to the everyday high-school gossip, and when I looked over at Clary I saw her smirking a little bit while rolling her eyes, as she copied notes from the board.

**Time Skip(Jace, Alec, and Izzy going home after their practices)**

**Jace's POV**

"So how was practice?" Izzy asked, Alec and I as we drove home from school.

"It was good, I guess." Alec said. "How was yours?" He asked, after a moment of silence.

"It was...okay besides the fact that most of the girls on the team are sluts. Oh, and we are having tryouts, because a girl broke her leg trying to stick a landing." Izzy said, with an annoyed sigh. At our last school she was the captain of the cheer team and I was the captain of the football team, so this was gonna take a bit of getting used to.

"You should ask Clary to try out." I said, thinking back to earlier and how flexible she was. Plus, I think she would look really good in a cheer-leading uniform.

"Why?" Izzy said, looking back at me suspiciously. "We have 'Gym' together, and she is super flexible." I said, still thinking.

"I know we all just met Clary, and out of all of us I've talked to her the least but I don't think Clary is the cheerleader type of girl." Alec said, glancing at me from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, maybe but it wouldn't hurt to ask. Plus, tryouts aren't for two weeks maybe we'll all be friends by then." Izzy said, looking hopeful.

"Anyway, since we were already talking about her, how did all of your classes with Clary go?" Alec said, looking over at me with a knowing look. I sighed, "It was strange. One moment she would be talkative and funny and the next she would be cold and closed off." I said, thinking back to all of her different moods today.

"I think you are just upset that Clary is the one girl who doesn't swoon at the sight of you." Izzy said, laughing and I glared.

"She loves me, she just doesn't want to admit it." I said, with a smirk even though I didn't believe that myself.

"Jace, you heard what Magnus said. I don't think trying to get into her pants is what he meant by, 'leave her alone'." Alec said, sharply.

"I am not trying to sleep with Clary!" I yelled, exasperated. I wouldn't be _opposed_ to sleeping with her, exactly, but that doesn't mean I am_ trying_ to.

"Why? You sleep with almost every girl you talk to. Why is Clary suddenly different?" Izzy asked, with a half suspicious half knowing look. I looked at her straight in the face and said the only answer I had to offer her, "I don't know."

We all got out of the car, and Alec went into the kitchen to make dinner while Izzy went to the backyard to practice her cheer routine and I went upstairs to my room.

I plopped down onto my bed and stared at my bare room, before I situated myself so I was staring at the ceiling.

I sat there for maybe an hour, and just thought. I thought about everything from my old school to why the grass was green, before I finally settled on thinking about Clary.

I wanted to know her, really really know her. But, after what Magnus had said earlier, and how closed off Clary was that seemed impossible. Still I wasn't going to give up. I would get to know Clary even if it killed me. I refused to give up.

**SO, HOW WAS IT? DID YOU LIKE IT, LOVE IT, HATE IT?**

**I HOPE YOU ALL AT LEAST LIKED IT, BUT IF YOU DIDN'T THEN WHATEVER.**

**R&R**

**BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jace's POV**

It was Friday, the school week was almost over. I was walking through the halls of the schools thinking back on this week. Overall it was a pretty good week. Magnus and Simon already became close friend with Izzy and Alec, and I liked both of them, though I would never admit it. Even Clary had become good friends with the three of us. Well as close to a friend Clary would get.

I was walking to lunch after 'Gym', normally I would be walking with Clary but she had to run by her locker. I walked into the cafeteria and spotted the all of the others except for Clary sitting at the table. I walked over and sat down.

"Where's Clary?" Magnus asked, looking over at me suspiciously. "She said she had to get something from her locker." I said, back to him. Although we were all were more or less friends he still did not like Clary and I talking.

From the corner of my eye I saw Clary approaching our table. "Hey." Clary said, slamming her bag down on top of the table. "What's up?" Clary asked, looking at all of us, her gaze resting on Simon and Izzy, who were in deep conversation. She looked at Alec and asked, "What's up with them two?" jerking her head in Simon an Izzy's direction. "I honestly don't know. They haven't stopped talking since yesterday. Izzy was up all night texting him to." Alec said, with a roll of his eyes and Clary did the same thing.

"Okay," Magnus started with a clap of his hands, "Now that we're all here, I have an announcement. I am inviting all of you over to my loft to stay the night." He said, with a grin.

Izzy and I looked over at Alec for permission. He looks back at us considering and then he glance towards Magnus and nods. Izzy squealed, and everyone in the cafeteria looked at our table.

"Be at my place at 7." Magnus said, scrawling his address down on a piece of paper. Alec put the slip of paper in his pocket and we all got up to leave when the lunch bell rang.

**Time Skip(Izzy, Alec, and Jace going to Magnus' place)**

**Jace's POV**

"Izzy come on!" Alec yelled, for the fifth time. "I'm not done packing yet!" She yelled, back from her room. "We're only staying for one night not the next 3 months." I yelled, rolling my eyes.

Izzy huffed as she came down the stairs with a small suitcase an a bag. It was surprisingly less stuff than I thought she would bring. Once, when she was going to a sleepover she took five suitcases.

Alec walked over and grabbed her bag along with his, and we all walked out to the car throwing our stuff into the back.

Alec looked at the address and drove. We arrived about thirty minutes later, luckily we only got lost once.

We parked the car and walked up the steps. They looked at the list of names and pressed the one that said BANE. The door flew open revealing Magnus.

"Welcome to the home of the one and only Magnus Bane!"

We walked in and looked around. The loft was large and spacious with white walls, dark hardwood floors, and black furniture. Clary and Simon were sitting on a black couch, they both stood up as we came in.

"Nice place." Izzy said, approvingly as she looked around the room. "Are your parents home?" I asked looking at Magnus. Simon looked stunned and glanced at Clary who's face was carefully guarded as she glanced at Magnus.

Magnus looked just as stunned as Simon. "No they're not. They're dead." Magnus said, recovering. "Oh...who do you live with then?" Izzy asked, awkwardly. Magnus, Simon, and Clary all exchanged a long look.

"Sit down." Clary said, pointing towards two couches. We all sat down. "All three of us live here." Clary said, simply and sat back in her seat.

"You all live here together? Does anyone live with you?" Alec asked, looking shocked. "Nope." Simon said, casually getting a drink from off the table.

"How?" Izzy asked. "Okay let me begin from the beginning." Clary said, silencing all of the questions. "Magnus and I met when we was five and have been friends ever since. Magnus was in foster care, his parents died when he was younger. When we was fourteen we met Simon. His mom went crazy and kicked him out of the house. She thought he was a monster wearing her son's skin, so he left and stayed with a friend. After a while Magnus got sick of being in foster care and I bribed my social worker to buy this loft in her name and she agreed. When I was fifth-teen I gave the money to my social worker she came bought the loft and said we could stay as long as we set up a meeting with her every month." Clary said, casually as if what she said was completely normal.

"Okay, so Magnus's parents are dead, Simon's mom kicked him out, so what happened to yours?" Izzy asked, and Magnus sent a death glare in her direction. Do not ask about her past, rang through my ears again.

Clary's face changed, she paled. I saw pain flash through her eyes. "My parents..."

"Who wants to play truth or dare?!" Magnus shouted, pulling everyone's attention away from Clary's family for a moment.

"I do!" Izzy said, quickly forgetting about the previous conversation. Everyone else just nodded.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Simon asked...

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments...sadly...**

**This chapter sucked. I was so not happy with this chapter, but I couldn't find another way to do it.**

**We got to know a little bit about their past...**

**The next chapter will be truth or dare.**

**R&R**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

_PREVIOUSLY_

_ON_

_BROKEN ANGELS_

_"Who wants to play truth or dare?!"_

**Jace's POV**

"I'll go!" Izzy yelled, in excitement. Everyone stood up and moved to sit in a circle on the floor. I sat between Alec and Clary. Izzy looked around the group for her victim. She grinned deviously as her gaze rested on Simon.

"Simon, truth or dare?" Izzy asked, grinning wider as he blushed.

"Truth?" He said, a question more than a statement. Izzy looked a bit disappointed, but recovered quickly as she thought of a question.

"What is the strangest dream you ever had?" She asked. Simon thought about it a moment before replying, "Once I had a dream that Clary, Magnus, and I were at the mall and Magnus suggested we go to Victoria's secret. We went. Then Magnus started trying on bras and underwear. A worker came and told us we had to leave, but Clary shot her with a glitter gun and she turned into a purple, striped bunny. I woke up when the bunny/lady started chasing Magnus, who was wearing a hot pink thong, around the mall." Simon said, blushing an unattractive shade of red. We all just sat there staring at him like he was crazy before Clary started laughing like a crazy person and soon everyone else followed

After the laughter died down Magnus said thoughtfully, "I bet I would look great in a thong..." And everyone started laughing again.

"Okay Alec, truth or dare?" Simon asked, still laughing a little. "Uh...dare...I think." Alec stuttered out. Simon nodded and thought a moment.

"Prank call your mom and tell her you're pregnant with...Clary's baby." Simon said, and Alec blushed while Clary glared playfully at Simon. "Fine." Alec said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He dialed his mom's number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Mayrse's voice rang out from the phone.

"Mom, I have something to tell you, but I can only tell you if you promise not to freak out." Alec said, in a feigned nervous voice.

"What is it, Alec?" She asked, sounding nervous.

"I'm...pregnant...with Clary's child."

"YOU'RE WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? I CAN'T- Wait, you're a boy. You can't even have children. What is going on?" Mayrse's voice said, angrily from the phone.

"Just a game of truth or dare, Mom. Bye!" Alec said, quickly hanging up the phone as everyone started laughing.

"Okay..." Alec said, as he looked around the room for his victim. His gaze stopped on me. "Jace, truth or dare?" Alec asked grinning.

"Dare." I replied, without a second of hesitation.

"I dare you to shove ice down your boxers and keep it there till it melts." Alec said, grinning like mad. I thought, I could either take my shirt off and look like a wimp, or I could shove ice down my pants. Not wanting to look like a wimp I accepted the dare.

Magnus walked out of the room towards the kitchen to get the ice, a few minutes later he returned with an ice tray, grinning. Everyone watched eagerly except Clary, who besides a look of feint amusement in her eyes, remained expressionless.

I grabbed three ice cubes from the tray and hesitantly dropped them down into my boxers. As soon as the ice touched my skin I jumped. Everyone laughed as I made a face and jumped around trying to get the ice out of my pants. I continued on with my little dance for about three minutes until the ice melted while everyone else laughed, tears streaming down their faces.

"Uh...can I go change my pants?" I said, looking down at the wet spot on my pants. "There's a bathroom down the hall." Clary said, pointing down a hallway. "Thanks." I said, while grabbing the bag I had brought over for the night that had my clothes and stuff in it.

I walked down the hallway and noticed two doors. The bathroom door was open, and I walked inside slipping on a new pair of boxers and jeans. I walked back into the hallway, glancing at the door on the opposite side of the bathroom curiously. I thought about opening it, but decided against it and continued down the hall.

I walked back into the living room, and stopped in the doorway. Izzy and Simon were sitting talking animatedly about something I didn't know, or care about. I swept my gaze over to where Alec, Magnus, and Clary were sitting. Magnus was talking while Alec blushed and Clary laughed. I looked at Clary as she laughed. She didn't have an annoying giggle like most girls did, instead she had a soft, enchanting sort of chuckle, and when she laughed a light appeared in her eyes that you didn't get to see when she was on guard. Clary glanced over towards me still smiling and gestured for me to come back in the room.

"Okay, since Jace is back let's get back to the game. Jace it's your turn, go." Clary said, looking at me with a strange expression in her eyes.

"Okay." I said, looking around the room. My gaze stopped on Clary. I could ask her about what happened to her parents, but she could just take off her socks or something. Plus, she would hate me, even more than she probably already does. That's not something I'm willing to risk just because I'm curious.

"Clary, truth or dare?" I asked, hoping she would choose dare.

"Hmm...well I've never been one to turn down a dare, so dare." Clary said, looking back at me challengingly.

"I dare you to... tryout for the cheerleading team." I said, with a grin even though I was worried she might punch me in the face. Clary paled and then her face turned red with anger. I glanced around and everyone else looked amused and nervous.

"What?" She hissed.

"I dared you to tryout for the cheerleading team.'' I said, slowly. Clary looked mad until her eyes glinted and she said, "I can't even try out for the team you have to be picked, plus all of the spots are full."

"Actually, one of the girls broke her arm, and were having tryouts next Friday." Izzy said, grinning. Clary glared at Izzy then she glared at me, and then she looked at Magnus with a pleading look on her face. It was kinda cute.

"Magnus?" Clary said, desperately. Magnus looked over at her and gave her a half amused, half apologetic shrug and said, "You can either accept the dare, or you could just back down and take of an article of clothing."

"Fine, I accept the dare. Damn you all." Clary, said glaring. "What did I do?" Simon said, at the same time Alec said, "It had nothing to do with me." Clary looked at them for a moment. "Fine, damn Magnus, Izzy, and most importantly Jace." Clary said, correcting herself. Magnus rolled his eyes and said, "Just get on with the game, Biscuit." Clary glared, but looked around at us nonetheless.

"Izzy, truth or dare?" Clary asked, innocently.

"Since I never pick truth, I'm gonna go truth this time." Izzy said, with a casual shrug. Clary grinned. "Izzy, how many guys have you...had sex with?" Clary said, grinning wider as Izzy blushed. Izzy never blushed, ever.

"Don't you think that's a bit personal? How would you like it if I asked you that question?" Izzy asked.

"I wouldn't mind, because I've never had sex with anyone. Now answer the question, or take off an article of clothing." Clary said, carelessly. Izzy looked shocked. "You've never had sex with anyone?" Izzy asked, her voice drenched in shock. Honestly, I was a little bit shocked too, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit happy that she had never slept with anybody.

"Nope. I have never had sex with anybody, seen anybody naked, or dated anybody. Why do you seem so shocked?" Clary said.

"Because, at school all the guys are practically in love with you. They think you are the hottest, strongest, and sexiest girl they've ever seen, and you never go out with any of them. The fact that you're a virgin makes it ten times better." Izzy said, recovered from her shock and now grinning.

Clary looked at her a second before rolling her eyes and saying, "Whatever, just answer the damn question." Izzy looked embarrassed again, but nonetheless she muttered out, "Five." Alec face turned red with rage while everyone else looked amused except for Simon who was looking at the ground. Hmm...

Izzy recovered from her embarrassment and looked up grinning at Magnus.

"Magnus, truth or dare?" Izzy asked, looking at Magnus with mischief swirling around in her eyes.

"Truth." Magnus said, smiling. Izzy looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "Who do you think is the hottest person in this room?"

"Hmmm...Simon is a bit to nerdy and he doesn't have any fashion sense so he's out. No offense." Magnus said, shooting an apologetic look towards Simon before continuing. "Clary, even though she is one of hottest people I have ever seen, is like a sister to me so she's out. Jace, while also one of the hottest people I've ever met is blonde and we all know I prefer black hair. So Izzy and Alec..." Magnus stopped and looked at the two of them before saying, "I'm going to say Alec, because even though you both look almost identical I prefer blue eyes over anything." Magnus finished, sending a wink in Alec's direction. who blushed in response.

Clary yawned and said, "I think we should do one more dare, and go to bed. I'm getting really tired." I nodded as did everyone else, and Magnus looked around the room for the last person of the night.

"Clary, since it is you who wants to end the game you might as well finish it off. So, truth or dare?" Magnus asked, grinning as if he knew what she would pick. He probably did, I thought absently.

"Dare." Clary said, without a moments hesitation. Magnus grinned, showing pointed, white teeth. "I dare you to stand in a circle with your eyes closed and spin until I tell you to stop. When you open your eyes whoever you are pointing at, you have to kiss. Everyone will be in the circle, except me. And, yes, before you ask that does mean Izzy will be included also." Magnus said, and Clary looked at him glaring. "Fine." She growled.

"Excellent. Everyone stand up, and Clary come here." Clary walked into the center of the room. "Now close your eyes." Magnus said, and Clary did so. "All of you get into a circle, and Clary you can start spinning...now!"

As Clary spun I looked at everyone's faces Magnus looked amused, Izzy looked horrified and disgusted at the thought of kissing Clary, Alec looked nervous, and Simon seemed to not care. I, however, did not know what to feel.

"Okay, Biscuit you can stop in 3," She started to slow down. "2," She began to stop. "1." She opened her eyes, she was pointing at...me.

Magnus grinned along with everyone else. "Well get on with it." Simon said, teasingly to Clary who glared at him. Before I could think, Clary quickly pecked me on the lips before turning to Magnus and saying, "There. Happy?"

Magnus rolled his eyes and said, "Sure, if he was your brother. Now kiss him and I mean an actual kiss." He said, adding emphasis to the word 'actual'. Clary sighed and looked up at me.

Clary stepped forward again, and grabbed the back of my neck. I looked into her beautiful green eyes, and I lowered my lips towards her own plump, pink ones. They touched softly, and that was all it took. Clary's eyes fluttered closed as she kissed me, or I kissed her. I didn't know, and in that moment I didn't care. I slid my hand down from where they rested on her shoulders to her arms and finally to her waist. I pulled her closer pressing our bodies together. Slowly, I slipped my tongue out of my mouth and traced her bottom lip. She granted me entrance and our tongues battled, before we slowly pulled away so we could breathe. When we pulled apart I noticed Clary cheeks were stained with a tinge of pink. I looked into Clary's eyes and saw an unreadable expression before she turned away from me as expressionless as a brick wall.

When we looked at everyone's face they all held shock. "Did that amuse you?" Clary asked, playfully as if the kiss meant nothing to her. I felt a sharp stab go through me, before I covered my hurt with my signature smirk.

Everyone soon recovered from their shock and applauded, and I bowed sarcastically.

Clary rolled her eyes, and told the not-so-politely to shut the hell up.

"Okay, let's go to bed." Simon said, laughing.

"Where do we sleep?" Izzy asked, looking at Magnus.

"We have one extra room, so you can sleep in there and Alec and Jace will have to sleep on the couch. Clary get them some blankets from the closet." Magnus said, and disappeared down the hallway with Izzy and Simon.

"I'm gonna go change into my sleep clothes. Be right back." said Alec, walking down the hall leaving Clary and I alone.

"I'll go get the blankets." Clary said, not quite meeting my eyes. She walked down the hall, and I was left in the living room alone.

A minute or two later I heard a soft voice say, "Jace?" from the hallway. I walked down and saw Clary struggling to reach the blankets on the top shelf. I chuckled lightly when I saw the frown on her face. Instead of getting the blankets myself I put my hands around Clary's waist lifting her off the ground. She gasped a little looking down at me and I smiled. She rolled her eyes. "Are you going to get the blankets, or am I going to have to hold you like this forever?" I said, smiling to show her that I was joking. She grabbed two blankets and I set her back on the ground gently.

We walked back to living room and Clary helped me spread the blankets on the two couches.

"Hey, Jace?" Clary said, and I looked over at her to find her already staring back at me. "Yeah?" I asked. "I'm sorry about the kiss earlier. I know that must have been weird." She said, her voice or eyes betraying no emotion.

I smiled. "It was fine. I mean it was just a game. Besides I quite enjoyed it myself." I said, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and went back to setting up Alec's couch. A few moments Alec walked out of the bathroom wearing flannel pants and a black t-shirt.

"I guess I'm going to go change too." I said, and went down the hall to change.

I came back into the living room to find Alec already under the blanket and I asked, "Did Clary go to bed?" Alec nodded and I got under the covers. Half an hour later we were both asleep, and even though I was on a couch I slept soundlessly.

At three o'clock I woke up.

To a scream.

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI! (Sadly)**

**SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY! I HAD NO TIME TO WRITE LAST WEEK!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES.**

**BYE!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jace's POV**

I sat up and looked towards Alec, who was still sleeping. Instead of waking him up I walked down the hall. I waited for a moment looking at each of the doors wondering who screamed when I heard it again. I looked to the door on the right, and twisted the knob only hesitating a second.

The room was dark, but I could still make out how it looked. The walls were painted a deep violet, and the floors was covered with thick black carpet. In the corner of the room there was a black desk covered with teetering piles of books and Cd's. There was dresser against the far side of the wall covered with clothes and an old record player with records stacked beside it. A book-shelf was in the corner with the shelves filled completely and the top covered with more Cd's. The last thing I noticed was bed. There was a dark purple blanked thrown over the mattress that sat on the ebony bed frame. At first I thought no one was in it before I saw the bright crimson hair fanned out across the pillow. Clary.

I walked toward the bed and sat beside Clary and looked down at her wondering if I should wake her. Her pretty face was pale and twisted into a grimace. I made my decision and shook her gently, leaning my head down to whisper her name I heard her murmuring in her sleep. She was muttering, "Stop, stop, please..." Suddenly she screamed again yelling someones name that I couldn't understand. I shook her again, harder this time whispering Clary in her ear.

Clary stopped moving and her eyelids fluttered open and even in the dark room her emerald irises seemed to light up the room, but something was different about her expression. There was true and absolute terror and guilt in her expression. She looked at me trying to cover her fear with little success.

"Jace?" Clary whispered, her bright eyes looking up at me from under dark curling eyelashes. "Yeah, it's me." I said, softly. The fear was gone from her expression, and although she was hiding her expression I could still tell she was a bit shaken up. "Do they know?" I asked, looking at her curiously.

"Does who know what?" Clary asked back, dodging the question. "Do Magnus and Simon know about your nightmares?" Clary glared at me and then looked down. "No, they're heavy sleepers. I'm not going to tell them so don't ask, and if you try to tell them I promise you that you will regret it." Clary said, icily, not looking at me in the eyes.

"I'm not going to tell them. It's none of my business, I just came to make sure you was okay." I said. I noticed the flicker of relief and gratitude in Clary's eyes.

"I'll go, and let you get some sleep." I said, and Clary said nothing just continued to stare up at me. I was almost to the door when Clary called my name. I turned around and Clary was sitting up in the bed, her blanket falling to her waist revealing a look cut tank top that revealed a strip of black lace from her bra. Her voice cut into my thoughts making me look back at her face. "Jace, um...thank you for making sure I was okay." She said, looking at me with wide green eyes, and I smiled and nodded before shutting the door behind me.

**TIME SKIP (BREAKFAST TIME)**

**Jace's POV**

I woke up to the sound of laughing coming from the kitchen. I stood up noticing Alec was gone and walked toward the kitchen. Magnus, Alec, Izzy, and Simon were sitting around the granite counter drinking cups of coffee while Clary was standing at the oven, wearing the same tank top from last night with a pair of very short black sleep shorts, flipping pancakes. She glanced at me when I came in, but said nothing. Even after last night nothing had changed, but I wasn't surprised.

Simon stood up and grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured me a cup of coffee. I noticed with curiosity that there was two coffee pots. "Why do you have two different coffee machines?" I asked, looking at Magnus.

"One of them belong to Simon and I, and the other belongs to Clary." Magnus stated. "Why don't all three of you share one?" Izzy asked, glancing at him.

"Because Clary makes her coffee to strong. So usually Magnus and I only drink it if we have hangovers." Simon said, grinning at Clary who turned to glare at him for a moment before putting plates of pancakes and bacon in front of everyone before getting her own plate and sitting herself in the seat in between Magnus and I. We all ate in silence revealing in taste of the pancakes. Clary was an amazing cook. I guess I can add that to the list of her talents. A noise erupted into the air effectually breaking the peaceful silence. Alec fished his phone out of his pocket, and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Alec said. "Yeah, they're with me...You're home?...No we're staying with a couple of friends...Sure, I guess...We'll be there in about an hour...yeah...Bye." Alec said, hanging up the phone. Alec looked over at us with exasperation clear on his face I knew that look, it meant he had been talking to our parents.

"Maryse and Robert are home?" I asked, looking at Alec, who nodded. "If you mean Mom and Dad then, yes, they are home." I had stopped calling them 'Mom' and 'Dad' when they said that they was not okay with Alec being gay.

"And let me guess they called you so we could home until they want to grab our little brother and leave again." Izzy said, her voice cold enough to stop the melting of the polar icecaps.

"Yeah, they also said they wanted to meet you guys, so if you want to come with us..." Alec drifted off looking at Simon, Clary, and Magnus. They all three sent each other awkward glances. "Okay...we can go." Simon said.

Everyone went and changed and we met back in the living room. "So who wants to ride with who?" Clary, who had changed into skinny jeans, a tight red tank top, combat boots, and the hat she wore the first day I saw her, asked.

"Well our car can hold five, so if someone wants to ride by them self." Izzy said, glancing at everyone. "I will." Clary said, walking toward the front door and grabbing a leather jacket off the hook.

"So what kind of car do you drive?" I asked Clary, as we walked down the stairs. Clary grinned and said, "You'll see."

Clary pulled open the doors to exit the building and walked toward a motorcycle. It was a sleek black Raider. My jaw dropped slightly and Clary grinned at my shock. Alec came up behind me and looked at Clary with confusion and surprise on his face. "This-this is yours?" Alec asked, spluttering.

"Yep." Clary said, proudly swinging her leg over and taking her hat off and putting it in the bag that was attached to the bike. "You five go and I'll follow behind." Clary said, starting the bike. Alec and I, however, were still in shock about the fact that this was her bike and that she had a bike, so we stood there until Izzy came and dragged our arms toward our Jeep.

Alec drove and Magnus sat in the passenger seat, while Izzy sat in between Simon and I in the back. Alec started to drive and I looked behind us to make sure Clary was behind us. She was.

The drive was short with conversations popping up here and there, and me glancing behind us to make sure Clary was still there. Finally, we pulled up into our large driveway. Alec parked behind our parents car and Clary pulled in behind us. We all piled out of the car and Clary swung her leg over the bike gracefully, and pulled her hat out of the bag placing it over her windblown hair.

"So, this is your house?" Magnus asked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye before staring back up at our house. I nodded and went to open the door. "We're home!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the quiet house. Moments later a short figure came barreling toward me. I swung Max up into my arms grinning. "Hey, Buddy. " I said, running through my little brothers dark, disheveled hair. "Jace! I missed you! What have you been doing? Where have you been? Where's Alec and Izzy-" Max rambled on, but stopped when he noticed Clary. "Who's that?" He asked, finally.

"This is my new friend, Clary." I said, smiling at Clary who shot Max a hesitant, shy smile. "Is she your girlfriend?" Max asked, looking at me with wide dark eyes through his glasses. I blushed a little and glanced at Clary whose cheeks also had a tinge of soft pink and said, "No, we're just friends." Max looked at me and then looked back at Clary, staring. "She's really pretty." Max said, decidedly.

I looked at Clary, who stood there glancing around apparently oblivious to what Max had said. "She is, isn't she." I said, back an at that moment Alec, Izzy, Simon, and Magnus all came through the doors. "Alec! Izzy!" Max said, and I set him back down on the ground. He ran to hug Izzy and Alec, but stopped short when he saw Magnus, who was wearing pink leather pants, a glittery black t-shirt, eyeliner, and had glitter gelled into his hair.

"Is he an Anime character?" Max asked, staring at Magnus with wide eyes and Clary, who had finally realized that there were people in the room, laughed. Simon looked at Magnus then at Max, grinning, and asked, "No, but he could be couldn't he?" Max, still staring open-mouthed at Magnus, just nodded. Izzy opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the click clack of high heels on the stone floor.

"Hello, I am Mayrse Lightwood. You can call me Maryse." Maryse said, addressing Simon, Clary, and Magnus. I noticed how her eyes narrowed when she saw Magnus and the way they widened when she saw Clary.

"Have we met before?" Maryse asked, looking at Clary with genuine puzzlement and curiosity. Clary looked at Maryse a moment before replying, "No, I don't believe we have." Maryse looked at her a moment before smiling and said, "It must just be my imagination. Well come on everyone, I am making lunch."

We walked into the large dining room where Robert sat on his phone. "Robert, Alec, Izzy, and Jace are home and they brought some friends." Robert looked up and nodded. "Hello. What are your new friends' names?" He asked, addressing Alec.

"This is Magnus, Simon, and Clary." Alec said, gesturing at each of them. Like Maryse, Robert's eyes seemed to widen a bit at Clary, but he remained quiet with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Lunch is ready." Maryse said, from the kitchen. She came out holding a salad bowl and sandwiches. Everyone sat down at the table and Maryse and Robert asked Simon, Magnus, and Clary questions. Throughout lunch I noticed how Maryse shot wondering glances at Clary.

"So, Clary what did you get into the Academy for?" Robert asked, looking at Clary from across the table. "I got in for Music, Art, and Fighting." Clary replied, smiling. She has a beautiful smile, I thought absently. "Do you play any sports?" Maryse asked. "No, I don't, but I am trying out for the cheer-leading team." Clary said, shooting a glare in my direction, I smirked in return.

"So, Simon-" Robert started, but was cut off by a gasp from Maryse. We all turned to look at her, but she was staring at Clary's necklace. "You're Clarissa Morgenstern. I knew your parents." Maryse said, and Clary paled and stood up out of her chair. "Valentine and Jocelyn went to school with Robert and I in Idris. Valen-" Maryse said, but was cut off. "Ms. Lightwood, stop." Clary said, her voice wavering. Maryse, however, didn't seem to hear her. "I remember when Jocelyn and Valentine first got married they were so happy, and then they found out they were pregnant with-" Maryse said, but was cut off again. "STOP! SHUT UP! JUST STOP!" Clary yelled, everyone at the table looked at her in shock. Magnus stood up and walked over to her, but Clary ran off and out the doors and after a moment I followed her. By the time I got outside Clary was sitting on her bike breathing deeply.

"Clary?" I asked, tentatively. "I'm fine, Jace. Tell your family I'm sorry, and tell Simon and Magnus that to stay, I'm okay. I'm okay." She said, muttering the last part under her breath as if she hadn't meant for me to hear them.

Before he could reply she had started her bike and sped out of the driveway.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI!**

**SO HOW WAS IT? DID YOU LOVE IT? HATE IT? LIKE IT?**

**SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES!**

**R&R**

**BYE!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Magnus' POV**

I watched as Jace ran out the room after Clary and sighed inwardly. Simon looked over at me with wide eyes, but I just waved him off and looked toward the Lightwoods, who looked lost and confused.

"I shouldn't have said anything to her especially after what happened." Maryse said, shaking her head.

"What happened?" Izzy asked, looking at her mother with greedy curiosity. I looked towards Simon with wide eyes. He seemed to realize what I was thinking. _How much does Ms. Lightwood know?, _His eyes said.

Before Maryse had a chance to answer Jace came back inside with a strange sense of disappointment in his eyes, and despite the circumstances I smiled. _He likes her_, I thought. It wasn't that hard to figure it out honestly, whenever Clary was in the room you could always see his eyes following her unconsciously. Not that it mattered. A lot of people like Clary, and she never does anything about it. Although, it's not entirely her fault she doesn't think of herself as a desirable person, so she doesn't notice how boys look at her.

"Where's Clary?" Maryse asked, looking at Jace hopefully. "She left. She said she was sorry." Jace said, flatly. Simon started to stand up but Jace stopped him saying, "She said for you and Magnus to stay here." Simon nodded and sat back down. I sighed inwardly, leave it to Clary to run out of a room like Hell was following her and not ask for help or comfort.

"Well let's finish eating." Robert said, unsure of what else there was to say.

"You like her." I whispered, as Simon and I sat in the Lightwood's car. After lunch we had stayed at the Lightwood's house for a few more hours before deciding it was time to go. Maryse had told Alec to take us home and Izzy decided to come to. Jace stayed behind saying he had to study.

"Who?" Simon whispered back, surprised. "Izzy." I said, smirking. "I do not." Simon said, indignantly even though he was openly staring at Izzy, who sat by her brother in the front. Her very attractive, cute brother, I noted as a side thought.

"You should ask her out." I said, focusing on the topic at hand instead of getting lost in thought about Alexander Lightwood's beautiful blue eyes. "I can't." Simon said, sighing. "Why not?" I said, impatiently. "Because I already did." Simon said, not looking me in the eye. "What did she say?!" I whispered yelled. "She said yes. Now be quiet." He hissed at me making sure neither of the Lightwood siblings had heard.

I squealed internally. I ship them already. Hmm...they need a ship name...Sizzy! It's perfect! Now I just need to see if the Clace ship will sail. Probably not since that means Clary would have to talk and trust someone besides Simon and I, but a guy could dream.

I stopped my internal monologue as we pulled up to the loft. Simon and I got out of the car saying a quick thanks to Alec before walking up the stairs in silence. Simon unlocked the door and hung his jacket up before looking around the room. "Where's Clary?" He asked, looking around in confusion.

"I'll go check her room." I said, already walking down the hall. I opened the door to her room and smiled slightly at the familiar sight of teetering stack of books and music, but the smile dropped when I noticed the pictures on the back wall. All of them dark and angry sketches. Clary hadn't drawn with a color other than black, red, or grey in years, except at school when the Art teacher assigned a project.

I shut the door and walked back in the living room about to tell him Clary wasn't here when the door swung open. Clary walked in wearing a black sports bra and black yoga pants. I glanced at the small silver scars on her back that also marked her arms, legs, and stomach. Then I noticed the black swirling lines of one of her tattoos she had gotten when she was 14 at the bottom of her lower back. If she was surprised that we were home she didn't show it.

"Where have you been?" Simon asked, looking at Clary through the thick lenses of his glasses. "At the gym. I came home and changed then went to train with Raphael." Clary said, casually from her place on the counter.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, knowing she would know what I meant. Her walls came back up automatically. Even around Simon and I she didn't let all of her walls go. It was how she got through the day, I had realized a long time ago. "No, I do not want to talk about it." Clary said, her voice betraying nothing, but I could see the pain in her eyes and how she clenched her hands into fists.

"Clary, you need to let it go. You need to move on." Simon said, getting ready to stand up and move closer to her, but stopped when he saw the cold glare she was giving him.

"I can't let it go. If it wasn't for me then none of it would have happened." Clary said, injecting all the venom into her voice that she could. "What happened to them was not your fault." I said, firmly knowing she still wouldn't believe me, but at least I could say I tried.

"Yes, it was." Clary said, softly not looking at me or Simon, but at the Morgenstern ring hung around her throat. "You need to talk to people about what happened." I said, and her head whipped toward me with a glare as she slid off the her place on the counter.

"Really? Have you told anyone about your past? About how your mother committed suicide? How your father tried to drown you, and you barely had time to run away? What about how you fell in love with Camille Belcourt and she broke your heart and walked over it in high heeled shoes? Have you told anyone any of your past?" Clary shouted, her eyes blazing with anger, and even thought I knew she was saying all of this out of anger it felt like a slap.

"No, I haven't, but I don't blame myself for it. I moved on. I'm happy, and I just want you to be happy." I said, softly looking at the girl who I had come to think of as a sister.

"I don't deserve to be happy." Clary whispered, her voice cracked but her face stayed emotionless. "Clary, you deserve happiness more than anyone. You just won't try to get it." I said, sharply.

"Maybe, I don't want to be happy." Clary said, and walked into her room slamming the door. I heard music turn on and the sound of the shower.

Simon looked at me for a moment and said, "Maybe it's too late." I looked at him sharply. "Too late for what?" I asked, knowing what he meant. "For her to be happy, to go back to how she was. Maybe she's built up to many walls to let anyone else in, to help." He said, looking at Clary's room with a distant look in his eyes.

"No, no it's not to late. Clary's the strongest person I know. Plus, she has been getting better over the past few years." I said, and Simon nodded even though he didn't looked convinced.

"I'm going to go to bed." I said, and Simon didn't say anything. I walked into my room and sighed.

She will be happy. She has to be.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI**

**SO HOW WAS IT? SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES.**

**I'M NOT EXACTLY SURE IF I LIKE THIS CHAPTER. IT FELT A BIT AWKWARD, BUT OH WELL.**

**R&R**

**BYE!:)**


End file.
